


My world turned upside down

by Awkward_Bex



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, First multi chapter, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I live for nonbinary Lafayette, I'm bad at maintaining POV, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Has Trust Issues, John IS Gay, Kinda John POV, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Storm Chapter™, Thomas is a little shit but he'll get better trust me, Updates aren't consistent, Why Did I Write This?, alex is bi, no smut for you, this is cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bex/pseuds/Awkward_Bex
Summary: John has had a rough life. He was constantly being abused by his father for being gay and wanting to major in art instead of law, he only had two friends and he didn't even trust them much, and he was dealing with anxiety and depression. Then a short boy with a short temper walked into his life, and his world turned upside down.-Just some stuff you need to know-I don't know how high school works-I'm bad at writing-Please save me





	1. Chapter 1

   John woke up, the alarm on his phone blaring beside him. He groaned and turned it off, getting up and looking in the mirror. "God I'm a mess," he muttered, touching a growing bruise on his cheek from last nights beating. He quickly applied some make-up, hoping that'll hide it. He sighed, grabbing his stuff and walking downstairs. He ignored his father who was on the phone with one of his co-workers and walked outside, not even getting breakfast. John just wanted to get out of there. He took out his phone and texted the group chat his friends made.

 **TurtleBoi:** I'll be early for school today. Meet you guys at the front.

 **Horsefucker:** alright john

 **FrenchBaguette:** I've BEEN at the school. Haha kidding! oh, mes amies! Did I tell you how I got a new brother?

   He raised an eyebrow. A new brother, as in foster brother?

 **TurtleBoi:** Foster brother?

 **FrenchBaguette:** Oui! He'll be going to our school. Il s'applle Alexander!

 **TurtleBoi:** Is he is in our homeroom?

 **FrenchBaguette:** Oui oui

   John smiled, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he reached the school. There were a few students milling about so he sat under a tree and decided to draw until the two, or three now, got here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, nearly hitting his head on the trunk. "Jesus christ Laf!" John yelled, slamming his sketchbook shut.

   Lafayette just laughed, grinning at him, "Mon ami, Alexander is here!" John let Laf pull him up and looked to the side, seeing Herc with a shorter boy. He couldn't help but stare at him. He had long, dark brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail and his eyes, god his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown that seemed to burn with passion, even from here. Lafayette grinned, tugging him over to the two. "Bonjour, mes amies! This is Alexandre." They gestured to the shorter boy, who stuck his hand out to John.

   "Alexander. My name is Alexander Hamilton," Alexander seemed worried, but John shrugged it off, shaking his hand.

   "I'm John Laurens." I replied, accidentally getting lost in his eyes. I realized what I was doing and averted my gaze, standing off to the side as Laf and Herc talked.  _'I am not falling in love with him. I can't. Da- Henry would kill both of us. I bet he's straight anyway'_ He got lost in his thoughts before rellizing that Laf was waving their hand in front of his face.

  "John, we have to get our stuff from the casiers. See you at classe, non?"

   John nodded, smiling. "Right. See you at homeroom Laf." I waved at them before looking at Alexander. "So Alexander, do you know where your locker is?"

   Alex looked at me before saying in a small voice, "I don't really know where any thing is." He laughed lightly- Oh god his laugh.

   "Oh, that's fine! Let me see your schedule," I smiled. When he handed me his schedule I scanned over it, surprised. "We have almost every class together. I just have a free period when you have Algebra. I can still help you there though. You're locker is also near mine, so that's cool." He also looked surprised.

   "Wow, really?" I nodded. "Then lead the way, I guess!"

   I laughed, grabbing his arm and leading him inside the school. Maybe this semester won't be so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR A HOMOPHOBIC SLUR=  
> Also there will be translations at the end!

   John weaved through the wave of students, who were either talking with their friends, rushing to their lockers, or just standing off to the side with no friends. He looked at Alex's locker number, "804", realizing their lockers are actually quite away from each other, as his was "782". He suddenly walked into someone as he looked at the paper and fell back, Alex just barely catching him. "Oh, sorry Alex!" John pulled himself up, seeing the person he ran into. He froze as Thomas fucking Jefferson stared back at him.

  "Hey fag, I thought your father taught you to watch where you're going." He sneered. John flinched, stepping back.

  "Leave me alone, Jefferson. Besides, we all know you're gay for James." He shot back, grabbing onto Alex's arm. Alex looked at him in confusion, but left it alone. All of a sudden a fist flew straight into his cheek, making his head slam into the locker beside him.

  "Don't say that ever again. Unless you want worse than that. Then again, you're dad already does that for you~" With that Jefferson walked away, Alex helping John up. He looked up at Alex's gasp, his vision slightly blurry from the impact against the locker.

  "Jesus christ John! You have to go to the nurses office, that bruise is bad! You shouldn't go to class without getting an ice pack-" John cut him off, waving his hand.

  "It's fine. Happens all the time." He lied. Sure, it happens all the time, but his head was pounding. He saw people whispering and staring at him.  _'Great. They saw me be the weak ass I am'_   John grimaced to himself, leading Alex away and toward the lockers. They reached Alex's locker first and he looked at Alex, "Here's your locker. You have a lock right?" Alex nodded and John smiled, "Alright, if you wanna talk mine is not too far away." With that he walked away, opening his locker and getting the things he needed, including his sketchbook. He almost screamed when a hand touched his shoulder and he whipped around, seeing Laf, Herc, and Alex.

   "Mon ami! Êtes-vous prêt à aller en cours?"

   John nodded, while Herc raised an eyebrow. He laughed, remembering that Herc was the only one that didn't know French in their group.

   "He asked if I was ready to go to class, so let's go!" They all agreed and walked toward class, sitting in their chairs. John tapped the desk next to his, "You can sit here Alex. The teacher always left that seat open in case we found a new member of the "Revolutionary Squad". He's pretty chill." Alex nodded sitting down, and taking out a notebook. He started to write down stuff so John turned open his notebook and started to sketch out random things. He could hear Laf and Herc chatting non-stop behind them, one occasionally making a reference to a musical called Miranda. He suddenly caught a snippet of their conversation, despite them lowering their voice to a small whisper.

   "Herc, do you think that notre ami has a crush on Alex?" Laf asked, glancing at John before looking back at Herc.

   "Probably, I mean he seems to be staring at Alex a lot. Besides, Alex is kinda hot." Herc laughed at the end, earning a punch to the shoulder from Laf. John felt his face heating up and he turned to the front of the classroom, where the teacher started to quiet everyone.

**-Time skip because I'm lazy and I don't know how to write stuff that happens in classes-**

   It was finally lunch and John grabbed Alex's arm, dragging him out of English class. They bolted to the cafeteria, meeting up with Herc, Laf, and the Schuyler sisters.

   "JOHN!" Peggy screamed, flinging herself at him, causing a few heads to turn in surprise. John stumbled back a bit, surprised but laughed, hugging her back.

   "What the hell Peg? You know that I saw you just two classes ago right?" He let go, Peggy not answering his question and turning to Alex.

   "Who is this? A new member of the Revolutionary Crew?" She smiled, turning back to her sisters. "Well, 'new member', I'm Peggy, this is Eliza," she gestured to Eliza, who waved back, "and Angelica!" Angelica smirked at Alex, putting her hand on her hip. After that Alex introduced himself, and they all sat down and talked. Peggy was rambling about musicals with Laf and Herc, while Angelica and Eliza were talking quietly about classes and tests. Alex was writing and John was drawing, both lost in their own world. Suddenly John got the feeling he was being stared at and looked up, seeing Alex still writing but looked beyond their table, seeing Thomas Jeffershit glaring at him. John looked down, hiding his bruise. The group had noticed earlier, but when he explained what happened earlier they grimaced and nodded understandingly. He saw Thomas suddenly whisper something to Charles Lee, who then get up, and start to walk over to their table.

   Laf looked up and glared at Lee, muttering, "This should be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> Mon ami = My friend  
> Êtes-vous prêt à aller en cours? = Are you ready to go to class?  
> Notre ami = Our friend
> 
>  
> 
> I can't write but it's kinda fun.  
> Fun fact: John Laurens did, historically, know french. So I had it so he could understand and speak it.  
> Fun fact: Some parts of this fan fiction (like next chapter) are based off a roleplay I'm doing with my friends, because we're nerds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR MINOR FIGHTING, HOMOPHOBIC SLUR-  
> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short! Also sorry for the sudden wait. School started back up and I actually got braces!

   Lee smirked at John, "So, heard you talking shit about Thomas?" John huffed, rolling his eyes.

   "It's not shit. Have you seen how nervous Thomas seems around James?" John gestured to Thomas's table. Thomas and James were talking, but you could see how Thomas's face seemed a bit darker. "He's literally blushing. I can't see James's face but I bet he is too!" Lee glared back, suddenly grabbing his sketchbook. The table froze and grew silent. (Everyone knew not to touch an artist's sketchbook, because they will beat the shit out of you. John especially, and especially if it were Lee. They  _hated_ each other. They would probably fight every day if it weren't for hiss friends holding him back) John tried to grab it, but Lee being taller he kept it out of reach. He got shoved back and stared helplessly as Lee looked through his sketches.

   Eventually Lee grinned down at him, "The faggot seems to be drawing a lot of a certain person nowadays. Also drawing turtles. Really John, turtles? The widdle Johnny dwawing toitles?" Lee mocked, and kept on smiling as he went on, "You miss your ma a lot don't you? Why don't you go ahead and join her, but you don't belong up where she is. You belong in  _hell._ " John just stared at him, his mouth open. Lee just laughed and turned to Alex, "You wanna know who little Jacky has been drawing? It's y-" John was filled with panic and rage, and punched Lee directly in the jaw. First of all, NO ONE takes his sketchbook away. Second of all, no one mocks him drawing turtles, turtles are awesome. Third of all, NO ONE TALKS ABOUT HIS MOM. Fourth of all, no one calls him Jack or Jacky. The table yelled a bunch of encouragement, making heads turn and watch. John suddenly felt light headed and panicked. Too many people watching him. There are too many peo- His thoughts were cut short as Lee shoved him into the ground, punching then kicking him. He tried to get up but he was just shoved back down. Lee looked at the sketchbook and shrugged, walking away with it. John got up shaking. He saw everyone whispering, and even a few people recording with their phones. He started to stare ahead, nothing matching. He was pulled back into reality again and saw Alex staring at him.

   "John, are you okay? Oh god you're nose is bleeding hold on." He didn't comprehend anything until a napkin was shoved in his hand. He subconsciously brought it up to his nose, and let Alex pull him up. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" John shook his head. "Do you want me to beat that asshole up?" He shook his head again. He didn't want to drag Alex down with him. He suddenly realized something and stumbled back. Lee took his sketchbook.  _Lee took his sketchbook._ His sketchbook, full of doodles. Not just doodles but vents and secrets. Filled with drawings of his mom.. and the most recent pages were filled with Alex. He felt tears at the edges of his eyes but he wiped them away. "John.. JOHN!" He snapped back to reality for the third time again to his friends looking at him with concern. Alex was still holding his shoulder. John gulped and forced a smile.

   "I'm fine. As soon as he said it Peggy rolled her eyes.

   "Yeah right. Come on, we're skipping. Who wants to come?" Peggy grabbed his arm as no one raised their hand. Suddenly Alex cleared his throat.

   "I'll go." John felt heat rush to his face, and started to stumble over his words

   "Alex! You'll miss class. This is you're first lunch you're first day you shouldn't-" Alex shook him lightly, staring right into his eyes. John closed his mouth.

   "John. The Washingtons will understand. I heard that they treat you like a son. They can file in an excuse," Alex slightly smiled. John shook his head again.

   "I'm not skipping. My dad'll kill me." He looked down. Peggy snorted, rolling her eyes. She rolls her eyes a lot.

   "You can delete any voicemail or e-mails about your attendance. I do it all the time. So?" Peggy crouched down slightly, but she didn't really have to since she was shorter than John but still taller than Alex. John just stared, thinking. He sighed, shrugging.

   "Sure. I can buy a new sketchbook unless you guys manage to get Lee to give it back which is.. impossible." He laughed, Peggy grinned.

   "C'mon then!"

   Suddenly Herc and Laf started to yell, "C-C-C-C'MON C-C-C-C'MON GO GO!" John raised an eyebrow at them before Peggy started to yell with them.

   "I'M WAITING FOR MY PORNO TO LOAD. MY BRAIN IS GONNA FREAKING EXPLODE." John choked on nothing, doubling over in laughter, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. Alex grabbed John's arm- wait no. His hand?? He also grabbed Peggy's arm and dragged them out of the cafeteria, soon outside the school by avoiding all the teachers.

   They ran, then Alex turned to them, grinning, "So.. what should we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some self-doubt thoughts  
>  Sorry for writing a short chapter! I'll make a longer chapter next, trust me.

John rubbed his chin, "We should go tell the Washingtons what happened first. I would go delete anything that's evidence to us skipping but they probably don't send that until school is over and my dad works all day." Alex and Peggy nodded, and they started to walk toward the Washingtons. 'Thank god Alex reminded us to grab our backpacks. I have my homework in here.' John thought, smiling at Alex who was conversing with Peggy. He couldn't help but stare, and before he knew it they were in front of the mansion of the Washington household. He squeezed Alex's hand, forgetting that they were holding hands. Even though he knew the Washingtons would never hurt him he just felt.. intimidated. He didn't feel entirely safe around them. Realizing what he just did John blushed lightly, letting go of Alexander's hand, "Shit! Alex I-I'm sorry I forgot we were holding hands and-" Alex shook him lightly as Peggy walked to knock on the door.

"John, it's fine." He smiled at John, but he just stared at nothing. 'He hates me. He fucking hates me. You ruined everything. Nothing's fine. He thinks you're a weird  
dumb ass that doesn't deserve anything-' Alex shook him again, bringing him back. How many times has be done that? John took a deep breath, looking at him.

"Sorry." Alex laughed lightly, walking over to Peggy.

"John, you don't need to be sorry." John nodded, keeping himself from flinching when George opened the door.

"Alex? John? Wh-"

"AND PEGGY!" Peggy yelled from behind them. George chuckled.

"And Peggy. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" As she explained everything that happened, John and Alex sat in the living room. They had grabbed some ice for the bruises, but otherwise they were just laying down away from each other. When Peggy and George finally finished talking she ran over and plopped herself in between them, and George walked over. "I'll file in a sick excuse for the three of you. John, I can buy you a new sketchbook because didn't Lee burn an old one of yours a while ago? He'll probably do the same one to this one." John panicked, shaking his head. 'Don't waste your money on me. I don't deserve it'

"It's fine, sir. I can buy a new one." George chuckled, shaking his head.

"I insist. You wouldn't want to go into a store with a huge bruise on your face would you? Also don't call me sir, George is fine." John nodded hesitantly, hugging his knees to his chest. George waved goodbye and headed out, leaving. He left the group of them in an uncomfortable silence.

Peggy finally piped up, "While we're waiting, should we go get some snacks from that one cafe?" Alex and John looked at each other and shrugged.

They said simultaneously said, "Sure," and started to burst into giggles. Alex texted George about where they were going and walked out the door, walking toward the cafe that was about a 10 minute walk away.


	5. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna explain some things

  So I wanted to talk about a few things. One: I'm going to discontinue this story. I lost interest in it and I didn't know how to progress it, as well as school and usual life has been taking up most of my time.  
HOWEVER

I am going to write a new story that's sort of like this. It's based entirely on a role play with my friends. Stay tuned for the new fan fiction! I'll try to update on it as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two one shots and you're already making a series? What are you doing, Bex!  
> Okay really, updates won't be consistent at all. I'll try to update as often as I can, but with school starting back up again soon it might take a week or so to upload.  
> Also I live for non binary Lafayette and lams bye


End file.
